


Per Piacere

by imbrokelyn99



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (kind of), Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Frotting, Language Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbrokelyn99/pseuds/imbrokelyn99
Summary: Patrick and David are on their honeymoon in Italy, and Patrick likes playing with David a little bit while they're there...especially using a little-known talent he has.





	Per Piacere

David was in Italy, and though this was hardly his first time there, this _was_ his first time there sober. But more importantly, this was his first time here as a married man. Very married. So married he literally couldn't get over it.

He glanced down at his four gold rings for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, letting the fondness he felt for his husband wrap itself around his heart and give it a squeeze. But perhaps he’d have had less of an excuse to stare down at his rings, bored, if his husband were on time.

This was their second day in Milan, and though they’d spent a beautiful morning together, tangled up in hotel sheets and drinking sunlight, they decided to explore the city how they wanted to for the day, each heading off to this museum or that hiking trail, vowing to meet up right here, fifteen minutes ago.

David returned his attention to his Aperol spritz—when in Rome, right? Or Milan, he supposed—and was ready to send Patrick another text when someone slid into the seat next to him.

“ _Ciao, bello_ ,” said a familiar voice. David looked up to find his husband staring back at him, a playful glint in his eye. David cocked an eyebrow, not just to express his displeasure at how late Patrick was, but also to telegraph just how much that one short Italian phrase was doing for him.

“Patrick, where—“

Patrick touched a finger to his husband’s lips, subtly, carefully, as if he hadn’t done it a hundred times before. “ _Non voglio usare i nostri nomi_ ,” he whispered as he leaned into David’s ear.

David was at a loss for words. “You...you're speak—“

Patrick smirked back at him and took a swig of David's drink before taking his hand.

“Where are we going?” David asked, throwing a few euros down on the bar quickly and allowing himself to be led into the heart of the crowded bar. Bodies pressed up against him, dancing or moving to get somewhere, but he was hyper-aware of his husband’s fingers tangled in his own.

They reached a secluded corner that was much less packed, and suddenly Patrick was opening a door and pulling David inside, locking the door behind him. The room was dark and tiny, furnished only by a toilet and a sink, but it was at least just the two of them in there.

“We’re doing this in the bathroom?” David asked, amused but not opposed to the idea. He leaned against the bare wall and ran his hands down the front of Patrick’s shirt. Even on vacation his husband wore button-ups; David thought it was cute.

“ _Cos_ _’é_ _la problema con il bagno, caro?_ ” Patrick said with a chuckle, voice low and gravelly, resonating in David’s chest. Now that they were alone, it dawned on David that this wasn’t just for show—Patrick was playing a game. And David was normally an excellent player...when he could understand what was being said.

David bit his lip, considering how to proceed. “Fuck it, you win,” he said, tangling his fingers in his husband’s short hair and pulling him in, tasting his lips.

“ _Non ti preoccupare, ti far_ _ó_ _sentire bene_ ,” Patrick whispered, breaking their kiss to run his teeth along David’s jaw and nip at his earlobe.

“ _Bene_ , yup, good,” David said, losing himself in his husband’s touch. Patrick huffed a laugh into David’s skin. He kissed his husband, slow, deep, and searing hot, his fingers sliding up David’s sweater, feeling the skin of his stomach.

David whined at the contact, reciprocating with his own hand tugging at Patrick’s shirt to untuck it and sliding his fingers up and across Patrick’s back.

“ _Non sai cosa ti faccio_ ,” Patrick whispered. He settled on the spot just under David’s ear that he knew was sensitive, sucking and biting a mark into it as his fingers slid down, down, towards the zipper on David’s pants. Patrick cupped David hard, suddenly, through his jeans, and David gasped, his mind going blank with the need to touch, to kiss, to suck.

“Touch me more,” David said, pulling Patrick closer, desperate to eliminate every inch of space that separated them.

“ _Ti piace cosí_ _?_ ” Patrick asked, stroking David slowly through his pants. David bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out.

“More, please, more,” he gasped. Patrick worked the button on David’s jeans and pulled them down to the middle of his thighs. He touched his husband through the black fabric, the tip of his dick leaving a wet spot in the cotton.

“ _Cazzo, quanto_ _é_ _grosso_ ,” Patrick said, licking his lips. He cupped the back of David’s neck and kissed him, his tongue slipping languorously into his husband’s mouth, gentle and lazy as if they had all the time in the world. His other hand popped the button on his own jeans and, working much faster than his mouth did, took himself and David into its grip, pressing their dicks together through the fabric of their underwear.

They sighed against each other, rutting desperately, revelling in the friction of the fabric. “Fuck, you’re so hot, this is so fucking hot,” David groaned, hips snapping up double time as he approached orgasm.

“ _Vienimi in bocca_ ,” Patrick responded, pulling away just enough to see the confused look on David’s face at their separation. Patrick maintained eye contact with his husband as he sank to his knees, watching the flicker of understanding spark behind David’s eyes as he figured out what his husband had just said. Patrick gingerly slipped David’s underwear down past his thick erection, and after admiring it a little in the darkness of the bathroom, licked a long, hard stripe from root to tip. He took it in his hand to steady it and slipped it into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the pre-cum on the slit. Patrick pulled himself out of his own underwear, stroking his dick at a speed that matched the ministrations of his mouth.

David’s head was thrown back, and he braced himself against the wall for support as Patrick took as much of his dick in his mouth as he could, relishing in the saltiness of the skin and in the pleasant weight of it on his tongue. Patrick played with his husband a little, knowing the sensitive spots, the little tricks and manoeuvres that could bring him to his peak in the snap of a finger, and employing that knowledge just until he knew David was ready to break, and then backing off.

“Jesus Christ, Patrick, I want to fucking come, please,” David said, his hands folding into Patrick’s hair and pulling. Patrick laughed around David’s cock and gave the head a hard suck before burying as much of David in his mouth as he could. He drew his dick out slowly, swirling his tongue around the head and squeezing lightly around the base as he moved.

“ _Vienimi in bocca_ ,” Patrick repeated, his voice gravelly, staring his husband down. “ _Voglio assaggiare la tua sborra._ ”

David whined, his hips snapping forward, chasing the warmth of Patrick’s mouth. Finally, Patrick sped it up, paying extra attention to the vein under the head that was extra sensitive and massaging David’s balls as he did so. David couldn’t control his moans, which were coming high and reedy as electricity shot up his back. Patrick worked him up into climax, sucking hard and fast, and David saw stars as he came. Patrick swallowed every drop and licked at David’s dick as he came down from his high.

He got up off his knees and kissed his fucked-out husband. David kissed him back thoroughly, and before anything could be said between them, he started jacking Patrick off as they made out. Patrick gasped into his mouth, hips snapping up to meet David’s grip.

“I want to taste you, too,” David said, running his hands down Patrick’s side as he slid to his knees and took Patrick into his mouth. David worked quickly, knowing, as Patrick did, which buttons to press to get him to come, and he didn’t draw it out. People would be banging the door down for access to the restroom if they hadn’t been already, and while David couldn’t quite bring himself to care, he had the decency to at least make quick work of bringing his husband to orgasm.

Patrick slipped his fingers into David’s hair, breathing hard. “ _Cosí, cosí, cosí,_ ” he said as David jacked him off and lapped at his balls with his tongue.

“You like that?” David asked, enjoying his turn at making Patrick unravel. Patrick nodded, his hips snapping forward with every stroke. David took him into his mouth, in and out, running his teeth gently over his husband’s dick as he pulled off of it each time. His hands continued what his mouth started, squeezing Patrick’s balls gently. As David’s mouth worked, his fingers began to wander over the swell of Patrick’s ass, squeezing a cheek playfully before sliding a finger into the crack and massaging Patrick’s hole.

“F-fuck,” Patrick gasped. “I’m gonna—“

“Come in my mouth, gorgeous, you look so beautiful like this, come on,” David said.

Patrick threw his head back and came, stifling a shout by biting into his forearm. David drank his come, sucking his husband through his orgasm, and sliding off of Patrick’s dick with an obscene pop when Patrick had come down from the high.

David tucked himself back into his underwear and Patrick did the same, though he was still swimming in his post-orgasmic stupor. David pulled him in for a quick and filthy kiss once they were ready to go and he pushed the door open. If there was a crowd in line for the bathroom, neither of them cared enough to notice.

It wasn’t until they’d made it out onto the street, the cool breeze awakening their senses, that they even realised what they’d just done. With their tangled fingers swinging between them, they giggled conspiratorially at each other.

“So,” David began once their laughter died down, his lips gravitating towards the half-smirk that Patrick knew was his attempt to stifle a grin, “I think I won that round.”

Patrick stopped in his tracks, incredulous. “I literally seduced you into a bathroom and sucked you off and I didn’t speak a word of English doing it!” he said indignantly. David laughed and closed the gap between them, kissing his husband tenderly once, twice, before pulling away again.

“That may be true, Mr. Brewer, but I sucked _you_ off so well that you _broke character_ ,” David whispered. Patrick’s lips turned into a hard line that quirked up at the edges as he stifled a grin of his own. He looked down at the street, nodded, and suddenly tugged at David’s wrist, pulling his husband back into his space for an easy kiss. David laughed and obliged, resting his arms on Patrick’s shoulders.

“You’re so annoying. I love you,” Patrick said when he broke it off. David chuckled.

“I love you. And I love that you can speak Italian so well. That’s a talent we will definitely be playing with again,” David replied, taking his husband’s hand and moving with him as they walked up the street, back towards their hotel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the SC discord love y'all
> 
> Translations:
> 
> "Ciao, bello." - Hi, handsome.
> 
> "Non voglio usare i nostri nomi." - I don't want to use our names.
> 
> "Cos’é la problema con il bagno, caro?" - What's your problem with the bathroom, darling?
> 
> "Non ti preoccupare, ti faró sentire bene." - Don't worry, I'll make you feel good.
> 
> "Non sai cosa ti faccio." - You don't know what I'm going to do to you.
> 
> "Ti piace cosí?" - You like that/like it like that?
> 
> "Cazzo, quanto é grosso." - Fuck, it's so big.
> 
> "Vienimi in bocca." - Come in my mouth.
> 
> "Voglio assaggiare la tua sborra.” - I wanna taste your come. 
> 
> "Cosí, cosí, cosí." - Like that/that's it.


End file.
